Harper 3 Point 0
by firefliesinlove
Summary: (HarperTrance) Harper reminisces over a lost love whilst someone else watches over him for the same reason. Please R&R!


**_~~Harper 3.0~~_**  
  
  Harper stood on the observation deck, staring out of the windows. He sighed to himself. He had been there for a while, just watching the stars and planets fly by slowly as the Andromeda sailed past them at a normal speed. Harper leaned against the railing, and watched a nearby planet with mere curiosity. It was small, with a noticeable ocean or two, and lots of land. '_Just like home…_' He thought to himself as he watched the northern hemisphere of the planet suddenly envelop itself in a large mass of clouds. '_Almost…_'  
  
  "Thinking about something?" A soft gentle voice from behind him made him jump up, and look back at Trance's smiling face. He smiled weakly at Trance, and turned back to staring out at the universe. The planet was no longer big enough to watch. It was a small speck of light far away in the distance.  
  
  "Yeah, you could say that." Harper glanced beside him, where Trance had taken the spot next to him, and was also staring out at the stars.  
  
  "The universe is a beautiful place." She commented, watching a star go by slowly.  
  
  "It's not as beautiful as it lets up to be. It gets pretty ugly sometimes." Harper said with disgust in his voice.  
  
  "Of course. Everything which exists has a purpose. To serve either Good or Evil." Trance went on, talking in her mysterious 'everything means something' mood.  
  
  "Whatever." Harper said with a frown on his face. He leaned even further towards the glass separating them from the unbelievably thin air of the universe.  
  
  "Harper," Trance started off with a hint of uncertainty in her delicate voice. She looked at him for a moment. "Is the Realm of Ages what's been distracting you lately?" She frowned sadly when he didn't answer at first.  
  
  "Well, yes and no. That thing gives me the creeps. And it just sits there, like it's waiting for something." He turned around, and stared at the small, mini universe floating in the air behind them. He gestured to it as Trance turned around, and he continued. "It's like a time bomb, waiting to go off. I don't feel right being here around that - that thing."  
  
  "Or not. It depends on which way you look at it." Trance mused with a delicate smile forming on her lips.  
  
  
  "I don't see the difference anymore." Harper turned back around, and leaned forward on the railing.  
  
  "I think you do. There are always different ways to look at something. Different views on different subjects. It all depends on how _you_ see everything." Trance said in her small but determined voice.  
  
  Harper didn't answer, instead, he stared out to the stars again. Even though he always saw different planets and different stars, they all looked the same. The _same_…

  "Well, why would you come here to look out at the stars if there was something here that scared you so much?" Trance watched as Harper turned his head and found herself staring deep into his eyes.  
  
  "Good point. I don't like it much here, anyway." He took a step back from the railing, and broke eye contact with Trance. He smiled weakly at her as he left the obs deck. Trance stared at the Realm of Ages for a moment, then smiled warmly.

  She turned suddenly to look out at the universe. As she looked, a few stars burned a little bit brighter, and one faded in and out, almost winking at her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she watched them out of what seemed like pure fascination. _But is there something more to her fascination?  
  
_***********************************************************************  
  
  "Mr. Harper, are you done repairing the slipstream drive yet?" Was Harper's greeting as he walked onto Command. Harper groaned, and scratched the side of his face.  
  
  "Well, yes and no." Harper looked up at Captain Dylan Hunt a little guiltily.  
  
  "What do you mean? You either fixed it or you didn't, Harper." Beka Valentine turned to look at Harper, and raised her eyebrows "Come on, spill."  
  
  "Okay, okay. It's fixed." Both Dylan and Beka nodded, but then Harper continued. "But it won't stay that way for too much longer. If we don't get a few new parts soon, the whole slipstream drive is going to burn out. Literally. I mean, we shouldn't use it, it could never handle more than a few jumps into Slipstream."  
  
  "Oh." Dylan looked away, and blinked a few times. "Then we'll have to take those few jumps into slipstream to find the closest planet with _actual_ merchandise." At the confused look on both Beka and Harper's faces, Dylan spoke again. "You know, not the _stolen_ stuff."

  Harper shrugged, and Beka looked around. "You know, that 'stolen stuff' isn't all bad. We used to - " At the look on Dylan's face, she stopped talking, raised her eyebrows, and walked away. "Yeah." Was all she said as she left the Command Deck. Dylan stayed where he was for a few moments before turning to look at the view screen. Harper sat down on the floor with a box in his hands. He put it down on his lap. When he looked back up, Dylan had one eyebrow raised as he glanced back at him.  
  
  "What?" Harper asked as he frowned, and went back to looking at the small metallic box. Dylan shrugged, and turned back around. He rolled his eyes as he shook his head, something no one normally expected a Captain of a ship to do. And a captain of a war ship no less.  
  
  Harper ran his fingers down the smooth surface of the metallic object in his hands, and sighed. It had been a gift from a friend. '_Just_ a friend. Nothing more. Never _anything more_. Just a _friend_.' Harper thought to himself, and he hung his head with sadness.  
  
  "Harper?" Dylan stood, staring down at Harper. "Harper!?" He tried for the second time. When he received no response, he crouched down in front of Harper, and shook the boy's shoulders.  
  
  "Huh?" Harper looked up, a blank expression on his face. "What is it, el capitano?"  
  
  The captain shook his head in disbelief, sighed, and stood up.  
  
  "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked hesitantly, not sure of what Harper would say or do next.  
  
  "Wha- um, oh, yeah." Harper jumped to his feet, saluted Dylan carelessly with his free hand, and looked at him with a serious expression on his face.  
  
  "Alright then. Go on, I'm not keeping you, am I?" Dylan asked, and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
  "Oh, heh, nope." Harper turned on his heel, and left the Command deck, deep in thought. He wandered the corridors of the Andromeda aimlessly. No thought as to why he was doing it or where he was going ever crossed his mind.

  He finally found his way to his quarters, and fell face first onto his bed. He rolled over, a wary expression on his face. He fell asleep in that same uncomfortable yet comfortable position, the metallic box still in his grasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_  Harper groaned as he woke up, and opened his eyes. "What the hell…?" He mumbled into the hard metal ground of a familiar place. Full of curiosity, he sat up and looked around. "Where-" He stopped in mid sentence when he noticed that he knew exactly where he was. He was on board the Eureka Maru._

_  "There you are, Harper! What are you doing on the ground, silly? Beds are meant to be slept on. Grounds _aren't_!" Exclaimed a soft, sweet voice from just behind himself. He jumped up to his feet, and swung around until his face was barely a few inches away from someone quite familiar. Trance. Only, not future Trance, past Trance. He remembered quite clearly the day that Trance switched places with her future self. The day that he lost _his_ Trance.  
  
  "Trance…" He breathed, a surprised look on his face. He inhaled her sweet fragrance, and felt a feeling of complete bliss wash over all his senses and thoughts.  
  
  "Is there something wrong, Harper?" Trance cocked her head to the side, and smiled playfully. Her trail broke him out of his 'trance'-like state when it found its way around her hips, and in front of his face.  
  
  "No. No, nothing's wrong Trance." He forced a smile, and looked away from the purple beauty standing before him.  
  
  "Are you sure?" Harper nodded, and Trance smiled. "Okay. Well, I should probably go." She turned to leave, but suddenly turned back around as if she suddenly remembered something "Bek' needs you to work on the navigating "_

_  "Wait! Don't go." Seamus grabbed her wrist and pulled her forwards before she could react, and pressed his lips against hers. Their lips remained locked for several moments as Trance was completely shocked that she hadn't seen it coming, and because Harper was caught up in the moment. He felt as though he were on cloud nine, and felt a floating feeling in his stomach.  
  
  Suddenly Trance placed her hand on his chest, and pushed him away a little reluctantly. Here eyes were the first things that Harper noticed when he looked back at her. They weren't full of anger or confusion. Instead, they were full of sadness and guilt.  
  
  "I'm sorry, Harper. But… I think it's best if we… if we just stay friends. We have built such a beautiful relationship, and it's still blossoming. It would be awful to ruin that now, right? I'm really sorry, I really am. Please don't let this little incident effect the way we act around each other, okay?" Trance bit her lip, and Harper nodded, no really hearing her words. "You'll understand one day, Harper. But by then, you'll have someone else to love and cherish just like that." She smiled sadly, and held her arms behind her back for a moment before she pulled them back to her front. Trance held out her little violet hands, and pushed them towards Harper, who looked at them quizzically. She pulled away one of her hands, revealing a tiny metallic box covered in intricate designs.  
  
  "What-"  
  
  "Take it." Trance pushed it into his hands, a delicate smile playing across her features. "I give this to you so that you can understand. I do love you Harper; like a brother, like a friend. I care for you, like I would care for any one of my friends… But, Harper-"  
  
  "I understand." Seamus said softly with a blank expression on his face.  
  
  "Good. Thank you!" Trance threw her arms around his neck, then pulled back, a grin on her face. "Bye!" She waved to him before she ran out of their quarters, and down the corridor, leaving a broken-hearted Harper behind.  
  
  "Why…?" He cried out, tears clouding his vision, and going blind with rage. "Why…" A single tear found its way out of his eye, and down the left side of his cheek. He stared down at the tiny box in his hands, and ran his free hand over his lips, deep in thought. "Why…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
  "Because I wouldn't want to hurt you…" Trance murmured softly as she watched her Harper sleeping, safe in his own bed. A few of her own tears slid down her cheeks, landed on his cheek, and mingled with his tears. She whispered softly as she wiped away a few of Harper's tears. "Because I love you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yay! My first Andromeda fic that I've ever posted! ^_^ I felt the need to post this one up and see how many of you enjoyed it! And I needed a little break from the other stories I've been writing.   
  
Oh yeah!!! TO ALL REVIEWERS/READERS:  
  
Please! I need your help with this! I really want fanfiction.net to add a new category under 'TV SHOWS'!!! And I won't be able to get them to do so unless you help me out! If you'd like to help me out with this, then please e-mail ff.net at:   
  
newcategory@fanfiction.net with this information: _'__(please describe the category, which area it falls under, and whether you have stories written for it)__' _  
  
The category is: Starhunter  
The shows is about a crew of bounty hunters and engineers who hunt down and capture criminals from all the known worlds and some. As well as bounty hunting, a girl named Percy Montana, an engineer on board the 'Tulip (Trans-Utopian),' is searching for a way to get into 'Hyper Space,' and rescue her uncle, Dante Montana.   
  
The characters are:  
Percy Montana (engineer, own of Tulip)  
Marcus Fegan (engineer)  
Travis Montana (captain, Dante Montana's son, Bounty hunter)  
Callista '_Callie_' Larkadia (bounty hunter)  
Rudolpho Deluna (owner of Tulip, bounty hunter, Dante's friend)  
Carravaggio (the ship's A.I.)  
  
from season 1:   
Lucretia (bounty hunter)

Dante Montana (bounty hunter, owner of tulip)  
  
And I do have a story written for it!!! So I hope they add the category ssoooonn! With your help, they just might! ^___^   
XD  
  
Thanks! _Please R&R!_


End file.
